


I'm Waiting for It (That Green Light, I Want It)

by moonkid28



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Hana "D.Va" Song Is a Little Shit, I'm Sorry, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song Are Best Friends, M/M, background McHanzo, inconsistent update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkid28/pseuds/moonkid28
Summary: Lúcio is a dedicated nurse and occasional EMT. Genji is a first responder-- a firefighter, to be exact.No pun intended, Lúcio thinks he's really, really hot.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s common knowledge that nurses— especially EMTs and ICU nurses at Overwatch General Hospital— are... not the biggest fans of cops. They hurt more than they help, they get in the way, and they’re likely to try to interrogate patients only barely recovering. Stress is the number one killer in the world, and it’s exactly the opposite of what they need in a hospital.

 

However, it’s  _ equally  _ common knowledge that nurses  _ love firefighters. _

 

“They’re so  _ dreamy,”  _ Nurse Song sighed from the desk, eyes trailing after Chief Amari, who had come in with the EMTs to greet her mother. She had soot on her face. “God, look at her… she looks like she could pick you up and throw you. To safety.”

 

“You’re gay,” Lúcio said, grinning widely as he handed her his latest patient’s paperwork. “Stop creepin’ on Dr. Amari’s kid.”

 

Hana stuck her tongue out at him and snatched the clipboard from his grasp. “Shut up,” she said loudly as she began to type up the documents. “And don’t act all high and mighty,  _ you  _ said you wanted to fuck Hanzo’s little  _ brother— _ ”

 

“Shh!” He hissed. “Hana, that was— I was  _ drunk  _ when I said that, okay?!”

 

“Am I  _ wrong?” _ she challenged smugly, and Lúcio thanked the universe for his dark cheeks, because his skin was  _ burning. _

 

“ _ Yes, _ Hana,” he said, feigning exasperation over his embarrassment. “I was drunk and… y’know, man. There’s no time. He’s convenient.”

 

“Okay, Lúcio,” she said, doubt evident in her voice. “Do I need to set you up a grindr?”

 

“I  _ have _ grindr,” he said, exasperation now real. “And tinder, and bumble, and all the other stuff you guys put on my phone. I got it, Hana, I’m just busy. Swear.” He smiled, earnest as always but clearly tired.

 

Hana smiled doubtfully, but waved a hand at him to let him go, handing the clipboard back to him gently. “Okay, Lú.”

 

“Tchau bem. See ya.”

 

_X_

 

The truth was, Lúcio  _ did _ have a thing for the younger Shimada brother. More than a thing, probably. Genji was more than easy on the eyes, and funny enough that he got even his stern-natured brother roaring with laughter, something only one other person had managed to do: Jesse, Genji’s best friend and fellow firefighter, engaged to Hanzo one memorable night after he’d nearly died on shift.

 

(Hanzo had practically thrown the ring at him. He’d yelled something about Jesse’s reckless attitude killing him before they could even get married, shocking the man into silence before he’d pulled out a ring of his own.

 

“Kept me breathin’,” he’d rasped, smoke thick in his lungs. “Couldn’t die in there without tellin’ ya, sweetheart.”

 

No one had died that night. Not Jesse, not a patient. Every single one of them had gotten blackout drunk once their shifts were over, elated that their friends were finally together.

 

It had been a good night.)

 

Unfortunately, Lúcio’s crush was just that: a crush, bound to go nowhere fast. Genji was as easily nice to him as he was to everyone else, no more, no less. Those little sweet smiles he sent Lúcio’s way were the same ones he bestowed on everyone else in the hospital. 

 

Besides, Lúcio didn’t even know if Genji liked guys. Hanzo did, but that didn’t mean anything except that Genji wasn’t a homophobe, which would only make him feel better if he were afraid of him, and Lúcio wasn’t genuinely afraid of much. It  _ would _ make his little crush just  _ that  _ much more pathetic if he were straight, though.

 

Damn him.

 

_X_

 

Lúcio got off an hour before Hana, so he slipped into the break room for a quick nap before they went to grab food, their years-long same-shift ritual. 

 

When he got into their break room, however, he froze-- stretched out on his favorite cot like a lanky, green-haired cat, was Genji.

 

He’d kicked off his boots and stripped off a few layers, leaving him in a dirty white tank top, the heavy standard-issue sweatpants from the station, and socked feet. Lúcio’s mouth went dry at the sight of his lean torso and broad shoulders, built arms resting on his chest as he texted. One long-fingered hand dipped down to scratch his muscled stomach idly as Lúcio stared, shirt rucked up at some point. His tanned skin was a myriad of scars and burn marks, years of hard work making themselves known.

 

The door closed, loudly, and Lúcio flinched, eyes tearing away from his way-too-defined torso as Genji looked up, catching him staring.

 

“Oh, am I in your way?” he asked, rising halfway.

 

Lúcio’s brain finally caught up with his mouth, and he nearly shouted. “No! No, man, sorry, uh— I’m, uh, shit. I’m so out of it. Oh my god.”

 

Genji blinked at him, and he flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I just… I wasn’t expecting anyone. In here, I mean. None of the other nurses are on break.”

 

“I can leave, if you wish,” Genji offered, but Lúcio shook his head emphatically.

 

“You’re good, I swear. I was only gonna get, like, an hour nap before Hana gets off so we can go home. We walk together, usually,” he explained. 

 

Genji nodded, understanding clearing his face. “Hanzo gets off in an hour as well, but I finished a while ago. He told me to ‘stay out of the way before you make me kill someone’,” he said wryly. 

 

Lúcio chuckled quietly. “Yeah, Hanzo’s real serious here. All work, no play.”

 

Genji snorted, sitting fully up. “I’m sure he makes you think that,” he said, and Lúcio raised a brow.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Genji leaned in a little conspiratorially, eyes lighting with mischief. His smirk was mesmerizing— Lúcio found himself leaning closer from where he had pressed himself against the wall before he could even realize he was doing it.

 

“Jesse and I are very close. He is my ‘BFF’, I think you americans say.”

 

Lúcio laughed. “Eu não sou americano,” he said, his native tongue gliding off his lips, and Genji looked surprised and just a little pleased.

 

“Portuguese, yeah?” he asked, and Lúcio nodded.

 

“Yeah, uh, Brasileiro,” he answered, smiling a little.

 

He winked, and Lúcio’s skin went hot. “Anyways,” Genji said. “Jesse and my brother have done a lot of  _ non-work _ activities, here and at the firehouse,” he continued, grinning. “I may have walked in on them before, and let me say, I never wish to see my brother and my closest friend in that position, or any other, again.”

 

Lúcio snorted loudly at the thought of it-- the three of them eyeing each other, all too close for comfort and yet too close for discomfort either. “If they’ve been fucking on my cot, I’m gonna be so mad,” he said, huffing out a laugh.

 

“Oh, which is yours?” Genji asked curiously. “I didn’t know you were all assigned spaces.”

 

“We’re not,” Lúcio said, half smiling. “Habits, y’know. But uh. It’s that one, if you gotta know.” 

 

Genji tossed the blanket off of himself and scrambled up, apologies written all over his scarred face. “I am so sorry, I didn’t know! And you’re trying to rest—”

 

“No, I— It- It’s no problem!” Lúcio said hastily, trying to reassure him. “I’m sure you’re tired too, I can sleep somewhere else, man--”

 

“No,” he said firmly, stepping out of the way and gesturing insistently to the little bed. “I insist. I know how Hanzo used to come home. You deserve your rest, and I was only playing a game on my phone.”

 

Lúcio looked from the cot to Genji’s earnest, entirely-too-handsome face, and then resigned himself to the fact that the man before him—  _ offensively _ taller than him, though that wasn’t saying much— wasn’t going to give up, and sighed.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll take my nap,” he grumbled, though not ill-naturedly. Genji grinned at him, making a sweeping gesture with his arm, and Lúcio laughed, moving to the bed.

 

“I can wake you up in an hour, if you’d like,” Genji offered as Lúcio settled in, kicking the ends of his prosthetics to the edge of the bed, not wanting to get the sheets dirty.

 

_ God, this dude’s a dream,  _ Lúcio thought to himself. “I’d- appreciate that,” he said, a yawn breaking up his words. Genji chuckled at the sound, humming out something that sounded like agreement before settling in on a nearby cot.

 

Lúcio buried himself into the sheets, sighing contentedly as his tired mind and body began to slip into unconsciousness. He swept his locks away from his face, turning into the pillow and breathing deeply— he froze as the scent of soot and musk and cologne wafted into his nose.

 

_ Genji. _

 

Self-conscious, he cast a glance to the other young man in the room, who seemed engrossed in his phone, tapping on it rapid-fire, headphones in. 

 

_ It isn’t weird _ , he said to himself firmly.  _ He smells nice, it’s in your bed, it’s  _ **_not. weird._ **

 

It was kind of weird.

 

Lúcio resigned himself to it, buried his face into the pillow, and let sleep take him, Genji’s scent all around him.

 

_X_

 

“Lúcio,” a voice said, and he turned over groggily, eyes opening in a squint.

 

Hana stood over him, grinning.

 

“Lúciooo, you’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” she sang, too-loud and far too cheerful for someone leaving a seventy-two hour shift. She waved her phone— presumably open to a picture of him, unconscious— in front of his face, and he clamped his eyes shut immediately, flinching away.

 

“Hana, that shit’s so bright, what the hell,” he groaned. “Aren’t you tired?”

 

“Chief Amari got  _ two  _ red bulls from the vending machine instead of one, and she said I looked like I needed it, so she gave me the other one,” Hana said happily. “So I’m on my A-game!”

 

“Ugh,” he muttered. “Lucky you.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll feel better after some food,” she said sweetly, and  _ oh _ , there was something in her voice that he knew from years of school and working together. Lúcio squinted at her suspiciously.

 

“What’d you do,” he asked flatly.

 

“Oh, nothing,” she said casually. “But Hanzo and Genji  _ were _ going to get food, so I thought it’d be nice if they  _ joined _ us—”

 

“Ha _ na,”  _ he complained, face heating. “Why?!”

 

“Well, since you  _ don’t _ have a crush on Genji, I thought it’d be fine,” she said, faux-innocence dripping from her tone. She smiled smugly. “But  _ clearly,  _ you _ —” _

 

“I’m gonna kill you in your sleep,” he said grumpily. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Is that why you’re waking me up and not Genji? Are they already ready?”

 

“They’re bringing Hanzo’s car around,” she said gleefully.

 

Lúcio put his head in his hands and sighed, and Hana cackled, loud and hard.

 

_X_

 

“How close do you two live that you don’t need a car?” Genji asked curiously. Hana smiled.

 

“It’s not that we don’t  _ need _ one,  _ really,”  _ she explained. “But Lúcio is sensitive about all the gas we’d use up—”

 

“America is only  _ just  _ getting into ethanol and solar and Brasil has been using it since the late twentieth century,” he said, exasperated, with the air of someone who’d had this argument long ago (he had). “‘sides, I’m used to walkin’, yeah? I used to walk an hour to get to the mall when I was bored. Crime rate ain’t near as bad here.”

 

Genji turned to look at them, smiling warmly, amused, and Lúcio was so flustered at how pretty it was he could only blink at him and turn to Hana, skin hot. “We, uh, or, Hana? Hana has her car in the garage at home,” he stammered out, and Hana grinned brightly.

 

“A meka-model! Safest car you’ll ever get, pride of Korea! She’s pink, custom. Runs off electric and solar! I  _ love _ my car,” she said fondly. “When me and Lúcio have a few days off, we go to the coast for some beach time. He’s so good at volleyball!”

 

Hanzo spoke up then, seemingly interested. “Do you play any other sports? Genji and I used to be a part of a soccer club, in our youth,” he explained, turning the corner. 

 

“Oh, there,  _ anija,”  _ Genji murmured, gesturing to a parking space, and Hanzo nodded.

 

“You mean  _ futebol?”  _ Hana teased, and Lúcio laughed, elbowing her. “Lúcio’s the best.”

 

“I’m pretty good, nothin’ to shout about,” he said modestly. “Played in my neighborhood when I was a kid. I like hockey a lot too, might’a gone on to play if it wasn’t so damn expensive.”

 

“He’s lying,” Hana said, sticking her tongue out and unbuckling. “He can kick anyone’s ass at football. And i’m sure you could’ve gotten a scholarship!”

 

“Wouldn’t have met you,” he said gently, shutting the car door behind them, and Hana cooed, squeezing his arm.

 

“Isn’t he  _ so  _ charming?” Hana said, nudging Genji on her other side, and he looked down at her, and then glanced sideways at Lúcio from beneath his lashes.

 

_ They’re so long,  _ Lúcio realized, a little startled,  _ and dark. Is it makeup? _

 

“He certainly knows how to make an impression,” Genji said lightly, a soft little grin lighting his face, and Lúcio could feel his heartbeat racing just a bit faster.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Overwatch, Give Us The Forbidden 3 AM Meal-- AKA, Lucio, Hana, Genji, and Hanzo share a meal.

“How did you two meet?” Hanzo asked as Genji began wolfing down his noodles faster than any kid from any favela. It was kind of endearing, if a little gross.

 

“School,” Lúcio answered, amused, because Hana was doing the same thing next to him, her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk’s. “We both ended up here for universida- er, college.”

 

“‘ee meh ah a cub!” Hana said excitedly, mouth still full of noodles, and he poked her in the cheek with a chopstick. Not to be deterred, she flung a noodle at him that hit him right across the bridge of the nose, then swallowed. “He was DJing to pay for school, he’s so good.”

 

“Aww, Hana,” he joked, peeling the noodle from his face, and she laughed.

 

“Don’t pretend to be modest, you know you’re good,” she said, and he winked, slurping up some of his own noodles.

 

“Quite a long time then,” Genji observed out loud once he’d finally swallowed the mass of noodles in his mouth. “No wonder you two are so close.”

 

“Yeah, we love each other a little too much, probably,” he admitted sheepishly. “No one like her, if I’m being real.” No embarrassment at the admission, he caught more noodles from where they swam in his broth and munched on them happily.

 

“Oh, are you two dating?” Genji asked curiously, and instantly, he choked on his food. Next to him, Hana inhaled her drink, coughing harder than he’d ever heard her. Through their fits of coughing, they both began to laugh, harder so when they saw Genji and Hanzo’s confused faces.

 

“Ew,” they both said once they’d finally stopped laughing, though they were both clearly still deeply amused.

 

“No. No way,” Lúcio answered firmly, since Genji had seemed serious. “Hana is like my sister, Genji. She knows my  _ mom.  _ They have each other on facebook, man.”

 

“Yeah, Lúcio is like my big brother. He’s  _ everyone’s  _ big brother. I could never, for realsies. Even though he’s soooo  _ cuuute _ ,” she crooned, grabbing his cheek and squeezing it; he batted her away, laughing.

 

“Excuse me, then,” Genji apologized sincerely. “You two seemed so close, so I was curious.”

 

“No harm done,” Lúcio assured him warmly. 

 

Reassured, Genji grinned and slipped his phone out, holding it sideways. Hanzo sighed.

 

“Genji, really? At the table?” he asked, the tone of a man long-suffering. Genji shrugged.

 

“Anija, it’s three in the morning and we’re eating ramen. I don’t think anyone cares,” he pointed out. His thumbs began moving over the screen, and Lúcio chuckled softly when he realized that Hanzo was protesting his brother gaming at the table.

 

“What are you playing?” he asked, leaning over the table curiously, and Genji carefully angled his screen towards him, sitting up just enough to show him.

 

“It’s called Love Live, it’s a rhythm game,” he explained, still tapping rapid-fire, and Lúcio leaned in closer, interested.

 

“The music’s in Japanese?”

 

“Mm-hmm, it’s based off an anime.” Genji stretched out his legs, and Lúcio blushed instantly as their legs tangled together under the table. “You’ve never played?”

 

Lúcio glanced over to Hana. “Is this the one you tried to show me?” he asked, trying to fight off the blush despite knowing Genji couldn’t see it. 

 

“Nah, I play Utapri, but it’s by the same company,” she said. “Love Live isn’t my thing, really.”

 

“I just think the URs are cute,” Genji said offhandedly. “Shit,  _ shit—” _

 

He fell silent, moving to sit up properly; the motion tugged Lúcio forward a little by his prosthetics and he squeaked, startled.

 

Genji glanced up for a second and then his attention was drawn back to the game, the music growing more intense.

 

“Sorry,” he said, laughing a little breathily. “I didn’t realize that I had your legs between my own.” The song finished, and he withdrew, smiling sheepishly. “I get caught up in the game, you know?”

 

Hanzo and Hana chuckled, and Lúcio laughed a little shyly, still flustered.

 

“Yeah, Hana, uh, plays a lot of Starcraft,” he managed to say. “She’s punched me before.”

 

“One time!” she cried, shoving him. “And it was in the heat of the moment!”

 

He laughed brightly as his best friend pouted, grumpily eating noodles; Hanzo and Genji laughed along with him, and she flipped them all off.

 

“ _ Anyways,”  _ she said, still pouting, “Genji, you should make Lúcio play. I told him he’d be good at rhythm games, and he didn’t believe me.”

 

Genji eyed him. He shrugged, smiling guiltily. 

 

“I’m a purist,” he admitted. “And a nostalgic. I only mess with the real handhelds. Old school stuff like the DS.”

 

“You should try,” Genji said, a half smile on his face. Deftly, he pressed his phone into his hands, and then stood, sliding into the booth beside him. Hana and Lúcio were small, so it was easy enough, but they were still pressed shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip.

 

Lúcio’s skin  _ burned. _

 

“How fast are you?” Genji asked, a finger on the screen as Lúcio held the device.

 

“Uh- pretty. Pretty fast,” he stuttered.

 

Genji switched the difficulty to medium, then flicked through the queue of songs, seemingly searching for something. Lúcio was paying absolutely no attention.

 

“Here, try this one,” he said, satisfaction in his voice. “It is Muse’s best song, in my opinion.”

 

Lúcio nodded. He’d probably put his face in a bowl of soup if the man asked, at this point— he could smell him, feel him, worse than when he’d fallen asleep in a bed the man had only just vacated.

 

“Oh, switch teams. Tap here,” Genji pointed, and Lúcio obeyed instantly, “And then confirm. It’s pretty easy.”

 

Lúcio forced himself to pay attention to the screen in his hands, though he wanted to do anything but. “Do I… what, oi!”

 

Genji laughed. “Press and hold. And you tap some at the same time, but sometimes if you aren’t fast enough, they dock extra. Go, you’ve got it!”

 

In seconds he was engrossed, eyes lightning focused on the screen. Soon, all four of them were squished on the same side, Hanzo’s curiosity getting them better of him. Hana’s chin was hooked over his shoulder as she cheered him on, laughing, and Genji was inexplicably just as happy for him, an arm stretched behind all of them as he watched.

 

“You’re good,” Genji said when the game’s LP finally ran out, preventing him from playing again and again. He clapped Lúcio on the shoulder as he took his phone back, that never-too-far smile back in place. “Good rhythm!”

 

“I used to make my own music,” he said, pleased at the compliment. “In college.”

 

“Really? You must’ve liked it very much,” Hanzo said. “Have you heard it, Hana-chan?”

 

“He plays it around the house sometimes,” she said. “It’s good stuff, really gets you going. Do you still have that streaming account?”

 

He whistled lowly. “If a website could get dust, that shit would have cobwebs,” he said, laughing a bit. “But yeah. Nothing new, obviously, just stuff you’ve already heard.”

 

“I’d like to hear it,” Genji said. “If you aren’t opposed.”

 

Lúcio looked up at him and blinked once, then twice. “You wanna hear my music?” he asked. He watched, dumbfounded, as Genji nodded.

 

“I, uh. Okay. Okay, yeah, I think I have some links I could send you?” he asked, hesitant. “However you want, if you wanna gimme your.. your email, or—”

 

“Give me your phone,” Genji said. “I’ll put in my number, and Hanzo’s, too.”

 

“He has mine,” Hanzo interrupted, standing and stretching. He settled back into his original seat, allowing Hana her space again. “Shift changes and all.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Lúcio said, still dazed, handing his phone over to Genji. 

 

Genji put his number in single-handedly, yawning, and then handed it back. Hanzo chuckled quietly.

 

“Time to go home, it seems,” he murmured, ruffling the hairs on his brother’s head. Genji leaned into it sleepily, nodding.

 

“Yes. I have an early shift tomorrow,” he said, yawning again-- a round of yawns passed around the table and murmured agreement sounded. 

 

“Home?” Lúcio murmured to Hana, and she grinned tiredly, nodding.

 

“Home.”

 

_X_

 

Hanzo pulled up to Hana and Lúcio’s apartment complex, pulling up to the front office. “Are you two fine to be dropped here?” he asked. “We have a long drive, if you will excuse us.”

 

“Yeah, we know most of the people here,” Lúcio said. Gently, he clapped Hanzo on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Thanks, man.”

 

Hanzo smiled lightly, just a little quirk of lips, but there nonetheless. “Of course,” he said, “Any time. Feel free to ask, if you are ever in need of a ride. You too, Hana,” he said, and she grinned, tossing up a sleepy peace sign. 

 

Lúcio gave him a slightly bewildered smile. “Appreciate that, Hanzo.” He was surprised-- he’d never thought Hanzo had particularly liked him, or even noticed him much, outside of how the nurses all knew each other, sort of. It was nice, to have another friend.

 

“Same,” Genji piped up, surprising Lúcio again. “I am around often. Do not feel as if you cannot ask.”

 

Lúcio smiled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ll keep that in mind, man. Text when you two get home safe.”

 

They eased out of the car, murmuring goodbyes to one another, and Lúcio hefted their bags over his shoulders, taking Hana’s before she could say anything. She only shoved him a little, so he assumed it was okay, and scrubbed her head loosely.

 

“Lúcio.”

 

He paused, turning back curiously as he felt a gentle tug on his bag-- Genji had rolled the window down, catching the strap before he walked away.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Your music,” he murmured. “I was serious in my interest. Do not forget, you have my number now.”

 

If Lúcio had been any lighter skinned, he would have been scarlet. As it was, his skin felt instantly like a furnace, and he was sure if someone got close enough, they would see right through his dark tone.

 

“Y-yeah,” he managed to get out, and Genji gave him a slow smile.

 

“Goodnight,” Genji said before releasing his bag. “Sleep well.”

 

Still flushed, he nodded, waving at Genji as he rolled up the window and the two brothers drove off, leaving Lúcio and Hana standing there.

 

As soon as the car was out of sight, Hana wound up and socked him in the arm.  _ Hard. _

 

Lúcio made an indignant noise, pulling away from her as she laughed— she had little hands, but her punches  _ hurt,  _ and she never pulled them— she was near doubled over with hysterics, and he flipped her off.

 

“ _ What _ ?” he asked, annoyed. Hana only laughed harder.

 

Lúcio rolled his eyes, chuffing the back of her head. “You’re annoying,” he griped. “I can’t believe I share an apartment with you.”

 

“You haven’t gotten rid of me,” she sang, and he poked her in the side, making her giggle.

 

“I should.”

 

“Nah, you’d miss me,” Hana said easily, grinning and stepping out of the way for him to go up their stairs. “Plus, who would you complain to about your  _ cruuuush?”  _

 

Lúcio made a noise of outrage, shaking his keys at her. “It’s not a crush!”

 

“You know what? You’re right,” she agreed. “You don’t have a crush.” 

 

Vindicated, he jabbed the key into the door, shoving his shoulder against it. “See? I don’t have a crush, and we were--” 

 

“--You have a  _ huuuuuuuge  _ crush,” she interrupted, and he groaned, letting his head thunk against the door.

 

“Hana--”

 

“You were making  _ moon eyes  _ at him. That? Is a crush.” She wormed her hand between him and the door and twisted the knob, then breezed past him. “Goodnight, Lúcio! Try not to dream about your super handsome firefighter boyfriend tonight!”

 

“I hate you!” he yelled, kicking the door shut, and he could hear her cackling all the way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ! that was another chapter. they're all. real gay. anyone who thinks ur cute with a mouth full of noodles is p gay.
> 
> I realized that I had accidentally marked this as a single-chapter instead of a multichap, also, so that's been fixed.
> 
> thoughts, questions, whatever ! ask me things here, or follow me on [tumblr](http://www.freeziearts.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/freeziearts) and yell at me there !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Lucio and Hanzo have a friendly chat.

Lúcio woke up around five. He didn’t have another shift until eight, but his bladder, it seemed, didn’t care about shifts and schedules.

 

Sleepily, he rolled out of bed to relieve himself. As he was washing his hands, he noticed he’d left his phone on the counter.

 

Three percent.

 

Sighing, Lúcio went to his work bag, hoping the charger was in one of the pockets-- luck of the draw, it was in the first one he checked, and he made a tired noise of triumph before blindly groping for an outlet. There was one close to his bed, he knew, but the difference between reaching down for it while in bed, and running his hands along the wall in the dark while kneeling on the ground was, apparently, monumental; by the time he found it, his phone was on one percent.

 

Still, he managed to get it plugged in before it died. Compulsion drove him to check his messages, and he did so with droopy eyes.

 

**_Five unread messages_ **

 

**_Today @ 4:30_ **

**[ Hanzo Work ]** We are home, if Genji did not remember. Goodnight

 

**_Today @ 4:23_ **

**[ Genji ]** sorry i meant to send this earlier

**[ Genji ]** we are home safe

**[ Genji ]** don’t forget to send me your music

**[ Genji ]** :)

 

Lúcio smiled despite himself, face warm at the sight of the little smiley face. It was cute that he’d bothered to send a whole separate message for it.

 

_ Thinking way too deeply about this, man _ , he thought to himself, shaking himself a bit.  _ It’s not that deep. _

 

He sighed.

 

**_To:_ ** **[ Hanzo Work ]** sry i missedthis ! was ded2 th world when i gothome jussão this. jé disney fortes nite

**_To:_ ** **[ Hanzo Work ]** *just saw this. he didn’t forget nite - português keyboard lol

 

Lúcio snorted to himself, hoping Hanzo wouldn’t be too irritated with the typos.

 

**_To:_ ** **[ Genji ]** hey ary i fell aslep nas didnt see this

**_To:_ ** **[ Genji ]** glad u gothome safe lil sene it when i find it k

**_To:_ ** **[ Genji ]** nite :)

 

He eyed his messages tiredly, and then, deciding that they were good enough and that Genji could decipher his meaning without his help, crawled back into bed, only taking enough time to remove his prosthetics before passing out.

 

_X_

 

“You,” Hanzo said, pointing at him with his chopsticks and startling Lúcio out of the daze he had been in, “Are  _ terrible  _ at typing when you are not fully conscious.”

 

Lúcio blinked, and then grinned sheepishly over the breakroom table. “Yeah, you got me there,” he said, huffing out a laugh. “Sorry.”

 

He and Hanzo were, for once, on break at the same time. Lúcio had barely noticed Hanzo sitting down at the table, half asleep as he was, headphones tucked into his ears.

 

“No apologies needed. Jesse is equally terrible,” Hanzo said, then ripped open a sauce packet-- from where, Lúcio had no idea-- with his teeth, squeezing it over his noodles messily. “I have received many a message in full Spanish, which is decipherable, and occasionally Navajo, which is not.”

 

Lúcio laughed softly over his wrap. “Yeesh. Sounds like me and Hana. She’s got a million keyboards on her phone.”

 

Hanzo chuckled quietly, and they fell into an amicable silence, eating their respective meals quietly. 

 

It wasn’t very often that Lúcio had breaks with Hanzo; besides, before he’d started dating Jesse, he’d been kind of uptight, and hadn’t interacted with many people outside of Nurse Vaswani. It was good to see the change; clearly, he had grown for the better.

 

“You seem a lot more… happy, now,” Lúcio hedged. Hanzo raised a brow at him curiously, noodles hanging from his mouth, and he grinned.

 

“Or, like, more chill. Than when I first got here? You didn’t really talk to anyone,” he explained. “You’re kinda funny, man.”

 

“I’m hilarious,” Hanzo deadpanned, and Lúcio snorted.

 

“See? You woulda gotten mad at me before, I feel. Now it’s okay, but… you’ve changed, man. I think it’s good.”

 

Hanzo smiled, quiet. “Jesse’s influence,” he murmured. “And Genji’s, of course, but he was always more easy going than I have ever been.”

 

“Is that a younger kid thing? I feel like that’s a younger kid thing,” Lúcio said, brow furrowed.

 

“Are you not… do you not have siblings?” Hanzo asked, and Lúcio could sense the surprise in his voice. He smiled crookedly, shaking his head.

 

“Nah, man. Only child. I think I was enough for my poor mom,” he said, deeply fond. “Used to watch the kids in my neighborhood a lot though. Only siblings I got, really.”

 

Hanzo’s face cleared of confusion. “You seem very much the type to take care of a neighborhood of children merely for the sake of it,” he said, chuckling.

 

Lúcio laughed, affectionate as ever for the kids from his neighborhood. “Wasn’t anyone else to keep their moms from going crazy. Someone had to do it.”

 

“I can only imagine,” Hanzo said, smiling to himself. 

 

An alarm sounded, and Lúcio glanced at his pager— and shit, that was the end of his break. He smiled apologetically at Hanzo and shut it off, rising.

 

“Sorry, man, duty calls,” he said, and Hanzo waved him off, amused.

 

“Have a good shift, if I do not see you again,” he said. Lúcio shot him a thumbs up.

 

“You too, man!”

 

With that, he shoved his leftovers into the fridge and dashed off, running for their locker room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh I'm getting to the drama ig? Anyways. Follow me on twitter if you want, where I talk a lot of trash nd occasionally draw.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all ! This is my first published overwatch fic, and I'm actually really excited about it, mostly bc I used to live in São Paulo before I lived where I live now, so I just. fuckin love lúcio,,,
> 
> anyways ! leave a comment if you want, and drop a follow to my [art tumblr](http://www.freeziearts.tumblr.com) and/or my [art twitter](http://twitter.com/freeziearts) if you liked this <3
> 
> tchau bem !


End file.
